Whole Different World
by tfplover14
Summary: "I always thought I wouldn't be anything more than normal. That is, until I was smack-dab in the middle of a robot war over our planet. Oh yeah, and I'm Optimus Prime's DAUGHTER. What next?" OC fic. Rated T for minor violence in future chapters. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! This is my first OC fic, so be nice :P I would love you soooooooooo much if you review! Right now I'm taking a break from the romance and going for adventure. Feedback is appreciated ;)**

* * *

"So what is this prophecy, exactly?" Arcee asked him, giving him a confused look. Earlier he had been rambling to Ratchet about a prophecy, leaving the others to bystand confusedly.

"This particular prophecy foretold of me," Optimus gave a small sigh. "Of me finding my daughter."

Bumblebee spewed out the Energon he was drinking. /WHAT?!/ he beeped in shock.  
"Yes, Optimus had a daughter," Ratchet snapped impatiently.  
"Why do you have to find her?" Bulkhead asked. "I mean, why isn't she here now?"

Optimus sighed again. "I will tell you later."

FLASHBACK

_The combat was rough. Optimus was hurt badly. But he couldn't give up. He had to get to his daughter._

_He shot down any Decepticon that stood in his way. He was determined to find her._  
_He noticed a shape in one of the windows in Tyger Pax. So that's where they're holding her, He thought to himself._

_No one takes Optimus Prime's daughter and lives to tell the tale. NO ONE._

_Clutching his bleeding wound, he stormed into Tyger Pax, shooting down the guards._  
_"Dad!" His teenage daughter cried in relief, struggling with the cuffs. "Thank Primus!"_  
_"I'm going to get you out of here, Aqua," he said strongly, then began to work on the cuffs._

_"OPTIMUS PRIME!" A voice snarled. Megatron transformed and kicked Optimus away from his daughter. He tumbled onto the ground._

_"DAD!" She screamed. "Don't you DARE, Megatron!"_

_Megatron held his sword to Optimus' neck, who was still recovering. "Prepare to watch your father die, Aquastream," he sneered tauntingly._

_Aqua broke the cuffs Optimus previously started to damage and shot Megatron. The blast sent him flying into a wall. It collapsed._

_"Dad!" She cried, rushing to her father's side and began to help him up. He groaned as he stood and stumbled a bit, but managed to make it. "Are you alright?"_

_He began to embrace his daughter, but she was snatched up by Megatron._

_Optimus activated his cannons and aimed it towards Megatron's helm._

_"Nuh-uh-uh," he taunted him, holding his sword up to Aqua's neck._  
_Optimus deactivated his cannons immediately. "Let her go," he growled menacingly at the mech before him._

_Without warning, Megatron turned and transformed, Aqua in his cock pit. He flew towards the Well of Sparks._

_Optimus followed in a panic. Megatron transformed back into his normal mode and held Aqua by the neck over the Well._

_"Please, don't," Optimus begged desperately. _  
_"Dad," Aqua told him, "I'm not leaving."_

_Megtron flung Aqua to her death._

_"NOOOOOOOOO!" Optimus yelled, pushing Megatron aside and watched his daughter fall closer and closer to the Spark of Primus. Before his very eyes she offlined._

_Her spark flew up and out of the well and stopped inches before Optimus' helm._  
_"Follow me," she said over their bond. Optimus nodded. His daughter always knew what she was doing._

_"Ratchet, prepare the ship for departure," he said over his COM. "I need a groundbridge at my co-ordinates."_

_Megatron ran up to him_  
_"And now, Prepare to join your daughter with the Allspark!" Megatron cackled and raised his sword._

_Optimus jumped into the Well and a groundbridge opened beneath his feet, catching him._  
_Megatron raced to the Well to see what happened to his rival. All he saw was the groundbridge closing. He growled in defeat._

_"What are you doing?" Ratchet asked Optimus as he marched through the groundbridge. "Where's Aqua?"_

_Optimus walked up to the main controls of the ship. He saw his daughter's spark flutter near the window of the cock pit before taking off. Optimus followed at full speed._

_"WHAT are you doing?" Ratchet asked again as Optimus entered hyperspeed, following his daughter's actions._

_As the ship emerged from hyperspeed, Optimus saw Aqua's spark head for a green-blue planet. Without a word Optimus followed._  
_"Optimus, why the FRAG are we here?" Ratchet shouted._  
_"I will tell you later," Optimus replied impatiently._

_"Welcome to Earth."_

* * *

**So that's chapter one of my first OC fic! Sorry if the chapter was short. I promise the next one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Wow, did I abandon this fic or what? Anyway, I want to take a moment to thank lefthandedgamergal for her help on this chapter. She TOTALLY eliminated the writers block! In this chapter a few OCs are introduced. Here is chapter 2!**

PS: I don't fraggin' own TFP -_-

* * *

(First person P.O.V.)

_I was in a dark, calm forest. Everything was silent as I padded along the little path that was dimly lit by fireflies. Given the darkness, it appeared to be night. The large trees around me hung serenely, giving me a calm state of mind._

_I felt taller than usual. I looked down on myself but I didn't see my usual human body. Instead, I saw what looked like a blue robotic body. My shins were sky blue with a wide stripe of silver going down their length. My feet were somewhat triangular and black. I inspected my hands. They were light and delicate and they appeared to be made of silver._

_My torso wasn't anything special. It was slim and also made of silver. The light from the fireflies gave off a glow, making it look like a Christmas tree._

_Despite my sudden change in appearance, I was surprisingly calm. Following my instinct, I crept to the edge of the forest, a meadow facing me. There wasn't any signs of life. The tall grass was swaying back and forth in the breeze. I proceeded._

_I was in a forest again. It looked different from the last one. The trees looked smaller and there was just a few fireflies flying here and there._

_Suddenly I was faced by a bright white light. I glanced to the forest around me, and to my astonishment it wasn't there. I seemed to be hovering in some type of black void._

_"The time has come," A voice boomed. It sounded wise, deep and full of understanding. Its source seemed to be the white light, but it also seemed to resonate around me._

_"What do you mean 'the time'?" I asked it desperately, looking up at the light, trying to see more than just the blinding whiteness that confronted her._

_"The time has come," it repeated, emphasizing its words. The light slowly began to fade._  
_"Wait!" I cried out, trying to run to the light, but my feet couldn't move. "Don't go!"_

_But it was too late. It was already gone._

"TAYLOR!"

I snapped awake, panting. My best friend, Dayna, was crouching beside me, her hand on my shoulder. She was staring at me, her expression reading as her not amused.

"What were you dreaming about this time?" she demanded, raising an eyebrow at me, moving a bit to let me sit up.

"It was the same dream," I whispered. I sat up, running my fingers through my long chestnut hair. "What time is it?"

"three in the morning," she huffed impatiently, tugging on her auburn bangs in exasperation.  
"Um, Tay?"

I suddenly realised I was staring off into space. "Oh, sorry! It's just... that dream..."

Dayna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know! 'the time has come'! Personally, I think you've been watching a little too much adventure and suspense movies."

"But seriously!" I protested, "It's been going on all week! The exact same dream! Doesn't that seem a little weird to you?"

She walked over to the window sill and sat down on it. She shrugged. "Nope. I just think the junk food we ate before bed just has that effect on you."

"COME ON!" I lamented, staring at her in exasperation. "I didn't eat junk food ALL WEEK!"

"There HAS to be a logical explanation," she replied calmly, picking up her soda and taking a sip.

"And what would that be?"  
She shrugged. "Dunno. There just has to be."

I looked at her funny.

"By the way, are you going to Matt's party tomorrow?" she was obviously tired of talking about my strange dreams.  
I rolled my eyes. "Of course. Who wouldn't?"

"Here," she said, tossing me a Pepsi. "We all know how well sugary soda puts you to sleep." She gave a chuckle.  
"Wanna watch a movie?" I suggested, grabbing the TV remote.

"Sure." Dayna grabbed the bowl of popcorn and soda and sat down in her sleeping bag next to me.

(Author P.O.V., next day)

"Optimus, I've pinpointed Aqua's location!" Ratchet called his leader over.  
"Where is she?" Optimus asked the medic, new hope flooding his spark.

"She appears to live just outside of the Las Vegas," he said, turning to look at his leader.  
"VEGAS, BABY!" Miko shouted, raising her hands in the air, doing the metal hands. "WOO!"  
Ratchet ignored her

"Shall I open the groundbridge at her co-ordinates?"

The tall mech nodded. "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

"Soundwave, have you located Prime's daughter?" Megatron asked his communications chief, who simply nodded.

"Good," he grinned evilly before turning to a nearby Vehicon. "Gather some drones and activate the groundbridge at the co-ordinates."

Taylor stood anxiously before the big white tent. Bright, multi-coloured lights were flashing inside and laughter could be heard on the street in front.

Her friend Dayna squeezed her shoulder. "Don't be tardy for the party!"  
Taylor huffed. "I know, I know. I just got a bad feeling..."

Dayna rolled her eyes. "Don't go playing all doom-'n'-gloom on me. I think we're going to have a great time!"

The two entered the teen-infested home and took a look around. "It's a complete mad house," Dayna mumbled under her breath before dragging Taylor to the snack table.

Dayna grabbed some chips and began to munch on them. "C'mon! Join the party!"  
Taylor brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I have a bad feeling..."

"Whatever," she snapped. "Join the party or else."  
Taylor huffed impatiently. "Alright, alright!"

Just as the teen made her way to the dance floor, the tent flew up, causing the chilled teens to scatter in fear.

Five purple robots appeared. Not bothering with the terrified kids, they stepped recklessly towards Taylor.

She screamed in terror and ran towards Dayna. "I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! BUT DID YOU LISTEN TO ME? NO! YOU JUST THINK I'M SOME KIND OF BONEHEAD!"

Suddenly, a green swirly vortex-looking object appeared right beside them. "Just craptastic! Here come more of them!" Dayna facepalmed.

What appeared to be a blue female robot ran through the vortex and shot down a purple robot. A yellow robot followed, next to which stood a tall red-and-blue robot.

The purple robots looked at them in astonishement before turning to charge towards them, guns pointed.

The new robots fought with the purple bots with ease, killing them in one stroke.  
"Who are the good guys?!" Dayna yelled in confusion, watching the blue female robot in awe.

Just as the big red-and-blue robot finished off the last purple robot, Taylor piped up. "HEY!"  
The robot looked down on the two human teens, waiting.  
"Um, in case you haven't noticed here, WE'RE A LITTE FREAKED OUT HERE!" Dayna nodded and whimpered in fear.

For once, the robot we know as Optimuus had nothing to say. "Come with us," he finally said, sighing.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Dayna exclaimed, earning the attention of all the other bots.  
"So we just met you and you're telling us to come with you? For all we know you can be trying to abduct us and experiment on us!"

"Um, Dayna?" Taylor whispered, squeezing her friend's shoulder, "They just saved our lives. I think we can trust them. And if things don't work out, I brought pepper spray."

The auburn-haired girl sighed. "OK."

The green vortex opened again, and the robots walked through it with no hesitation.  
The blue one looked back. "You coming?"

Taylor nodded silently, dragging a still-reluctant Dayna behind her.

* * *

**So after 1,418 words, I'm done *headdesks*. This took so long -_-**  
**What do you think :/? Feedback is greatly appreciated. I need ideas, so any you can supply are awesome. I'm planning on re-writing chapter 1 since I'm not really satisified with that one. I will try to update soon, so until then, you just keep being you :P**

**Remember: Reviews = motivation = updates, so don't forget to leave a review on your way out ;)**


End file.
